


Rival

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That young lass likes James</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Seren-bach to her prompt in my Advent Drabbles post.

That young lass likes James, no doubt about that. And James likes her too. Never seen the lad so self-conscious. Bowing to her! Almost feel like I need to give him some tips. But he’s an adult. He can do his own courting.

This’ll be it, then. He’ll be spending all his free time with her, with no time to join his old governor down the pub or at mine. Best thing for him. He needs someone in his life – someone who’ll love him, not use him.

So why do I have this insane urge to tell her he’s mine?


End file.
